percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Phoenix
Summary After the Second Olympian war ended, most of the army disbanded and fled. but we didn't: We are the Black Phoenix, former soldiers in the Titan Army who seek vengence upon the Demigod Armies of Long Island, NY and the Bay Area, CA. While Percy Jackson tells his little hero story at that stupid little waste of time they call a camp, we're going to tell you our side of the story. We were the ones who served the great Titan Lord. And we still serve him. We should have won that war. We lost by the fault of our only weak link which just so happened to be our own leader. A stupid boy of a leader, Luke Castellan was. The Titan Lord deserved a better host than him! What fools we were to not realize his stupidity. But we are not so foolish now, are we? While we plot our ascension from the ashes, we shall brief you of our trials and tribulations of The Great War of Manhattan. We were there. We lived it, breathed it and fought to destroy the Gods of Olympus, the cretins that they are. But we are the ones who will put them in their place. We are the ones who shall rise against the good of the world because they have scorned us and we aren't going to sit around and take it. We are The Other Side of Power and we will strive for very that. Power. '' ---- '''Lieutenant General Jacoby Stryker (TheWiseOne)', During the Formation of The Black Phoenix Members Leader 'Lieutenant General' Jacoby Stryker by TheWiseOne Current Age: 15 - 16 Date of Birth: December 4th, 1993 Place of Birth: Drumheller, AB, Canada Immortal Parent: Eris Weapon of Choice: Celestial Bronze Sword, Skull Knife Special Abilities: Create Chaos Second in Command 'Major General' Calista Bellaro by TheWiseOne Current Age: 15 Date of Birth: March 27th, 1994 Place of Birth: Brooklyn, NY, U.S.A. Immortal Parent: Demios Weapon of Choice: Stygian Iron Daggers, Celestial Bronze/Steel Pocket-Knife Special Abilities: Manipulate Terror, Others 'Brigader General' Jessica Sparks by Josh-Son Of Hyperion Current Age: 16 Date of Birth: 3rd March, 1995 Place of Birth: ? Immortal Parent: Phoebe Weapon of Choice: Retractable Eraser/4'3 Celestial Bronze Blade. Special Abilities: Manipulate Darkness 'Coronel (Colonel)' Anthony Cervantes by Dagostino Current Age: 15 Date of Birth: October 18, 1995 Place of Birth: Granada, Spain Immortal Parent: Perses Weapon of Choice: Imperial Gold Sword, Magic Ring Special Abilities: Cause explosions, catch things on fire, magical curses in spanish 'Lieutenant Colonel' Victoria Frazier by Dagostino Current Age: 15 Date of Birth: March 29, 1994 Place of Birth: Des Moines, Iowa, USA Immortal Parent: Palici Weapon of Choice: Bow and Arrows Special Abilities: Cause geysers to erupt from ground, head, and other body parts 'Major' Caleb Zamora by Illoras Current Age: 15 Date of Birth: June 11th, 1994 Place of Birth: Skid Row, Los Angeles, USA Immortal Parent: Phobos Weapon of Choice: Pencil/Staff of Fear Special Abilities: Manipulate Fear 'Stabshauptmann (Staff Captain) 'Darius Slade by AdamantiumBladez Current Age: 16 (due to Lotus Hotel and Casino)/Late 70's Date of Birth: 11th November 1930 Place of Birth: Berlin, BE, Weimar Republic/Germany Immortal Parent: Chaos Weapon of Choice: Vortex Daggers Special Abilities: Warping/Teleporting, Opening Portals Category:Illoras Category:Dagostino Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:TheWiseOne Category:OC Club Category:Black Phoenix Category:The Other Side of Power